Con tal orgasmo ella siempre ira arriba
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Y la morena finalmente recupera el aliento.Para en unos segundos mirarla y pensar que simplemente...no le importa ser la de abajo... después de todo vale la pena el orgasmo.Para el RETO de Palabras para el recuerdo del foro LOL.FEMSLASH.


_**Disclaimer-**Todo le pertenece a Meyer excepto la trama que es mía._

_**Pareja-**Rosalie / Leah._

_**Palabra clave-**Reglas. /Otras palabras que se encuentran-café,inicio,celos,escape y religión. /_

_**Advertencia-**Contiene femslash._

_**Nota-**Para el RETO de Palabras para el Recuerdo del foro LOL._

* * *

_**-Con tal ORGASMO...ella siempre ira arriba-**_

En un inicio ellas se odiaban. Bueno...tampoco es que ahora se toleren del todo pero se podría decir que ambas comparten algo. Empezando por el olor nauseabundo que ellas odian tener que soportar...por ella ser una vampira y la otra una loba. Y que decir cuando llueve...el olor se hace mas fuerte. Tan fuerte por su cercanía que hasta gruñen mientras gimen en algunas ocasiones. Pero había reglas la rubia alta con curvilíneas perfectas no podía insultarla y la fogosa morena no podía salir sarcástica. Y eso que compartían no era exactamente una taza de café como viejas amigas. Jaj. NO. Lo que compartían implicaba el escaparse,no tener celos y creer que lo que ellas hacían se trataba...como...de una religión...que era respetada por su seguidor. Si lo se raro pero así de correcto. Jaj. ¿O no tan correcto?

¿Que compartían exactamente? Jajaja. Que pensarían si les digo que lo que comparten es un secreto. Obviamente. Esta bien...pero algo que no puede ser descubierto. Exactamente porque es un secreto...dahhh. Esta bien. Si ya lo notamos. Les diré sin mas...ellas comparten sus cuerpos. Si eso se puede compartir. o.0 . Si exactamente o.0 y les diré porque...porque son perfectas y ellas no se niegan a compartirlo.

-Al fin te dignas en llegar...Leah.-dice una voz aparentando tranquilidad pero se delata al estar ronca y deseosa. Voz que le pertenece a una rubia perfecta.

-Jaj. ¿Tienes prisa?-contesta la aludida con sorna.

La rubia solo se le queda mirando fijamente a la morena tratando de auto-controlarse y piensa como demonios es que no puede resistirse. Ah...claro la chica tiene sus frutos bien puestos y es perfectamente follable de lo maldita buena que esta. No piensa alargar mas la charla ya que siempre es lo mismo y menos piensa discutir mientras podría estar haciendo otras cosas. Otras cosas como besar,morder y lamer hasta que este húmeda y la pueda...

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día mirándome?-dice la loba con una ceja alzada.-Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí todo el día parada en compañía de una chupa-sangre.-dice ella con arrogancia.

-¿Entonces a que viniste?-pregunta la vampira con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-Pues hasta donde tengo entendido a follarte.-le dice la morena de lo mas normal con una sonrisa en los labios igual a la rubia pero con un toque en los ojos de lascivia.

-Jajajaja.-ríe la rubia con incredulidad.-¿A follarme? Tsk...no,no,no lobita tu entendimiento esta mal. Es...a la inversa.-le dice acercándose y rodeándola mientras susurra las palabra lentamente.

-Crees que me dejare...pues no.-dice la loba con los ojos en blanco y alzando la barbilla con el poco orgullo que le queda.

La rubia vuelve y se ríe...y no cree lo que escucha ella la follara. Eso...JAMAS...bueno no tanto así pero ella siempre va arriba por lo tanto ella tiene que aceptar.

-Mira Barbie..me voy. Cuando estés dispuesta a compartir y dejarte me avisas. Adiós.-dijo la chica morena con ademan de irse pero la rubia es mas rápida y le sostiene el brazo con fuerza y la voltea hacia ella aprisionándola.

-Si estoy dispuesta a compartir.-dijo la rubia en un susurro.-Pero para nada...a dejarme.-termina de decir la rubia cuando al segundo siguiente mete la lengua en la boca de la otra cuando esta iba a replicar. La loba podía soltarse ya que era igual de fuerte pero simplemente ella no quería. Podía decir no y esperar a que la rubia la dejase arriba. Pero ella sabia que la rubia nunca se dejaría. Y que ella compartía pero hasta ahí. Así que ella siempre iría abajo. No le importo porque así siempre eran las cosas. Y no había del porque quejarse.

.

.

.

Así que mientras Leah dejaba de pensar y la rubia dominaba se podía ver como estas dos se compartían.

Rosalie estando encima de ella asechaba mientras la besaba y lamia los labios de su loba favorita. Esta se retorcía de placer y con todas sus fuerzas les quitaba la ropa a ambas. Rose jugaba y mordía los sedosos pechos de su compañera mientras que esta suspiraba y con sus manos en la espalda de la rubia le arañaba.

La vampira podía notar la humedad de la loba y solo podía sonreír con malicia y suficiencia así que introduce sus dedos al glorioso triangulo de la morena y los introduce de imprevisto. Comienza a dar circulo con su dedo y toca el coito. Cuando piensa que es suficiente deja de besar cada parte a la vista de la loba y se encuentra con la entrada donde antes tenia el dedo. Y con su lengua lame el bendito y sabroso liquido de esta.

Esta gime de placer, arquea la espalda y presiona la cabeza de la rubia mas hacia ella. La rubia se frota encima de la morena mientras sube y vuelve a besar esos labios sabor a canela. La morena presiona las nalgas de la rubia mientras se besan. La rubia gime y decide besarle mas. Mira un segundo hacia abajo con ansiedad y introduce cada dedo con lentitud en la entrada de la morena tocando su clítoris nuevamente. La morena se queda sin aire no previniendo ese movimiento tan rápido para ella y se levanta a medias como puede para introducir su lengua a la boca de la vampira rosando los colmillos de esta y de vez no gritar ante tal satisfacción.

Ambas llegan al orgasmo mas rápido de lo que piensan.

-¡Rose...!-

-¡Ah...aha...Leah!-

Mientras se retuercen, gimen,suspiran y la del clan Cullen grita. Duran unos minutos en esto y disfrutan de tal orgasmo que terminan exhaustas cosa prácticamente imposible...pero bueno...si que llevan minutos disfrutar ante tal follada. La susodicha que declaro que nunca se dejaría se recuesta encima de la morena la siente unos minutos mas y se posiciona al lado. Y la morena finalmente recupera el aliento. Para en unos segundos mirarla y pensar que simplemente...no le importa ser la de abajo... después de todo vale la pena el orgasmo.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
